dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Klarion
Klarion was a young Witch Boy who once went on a rampage on Gotham City, using the demon Etrigan. History It is unknown how Klarion got into the use of magic but he soon came to like it. Spoiled by nature, he turned his parents into mice, and ran afoul on his own account. It was indicated that he had his cat, Teekl eat his parents. At some unknown point, Klarion crossed paths with Jason Blood and the two developed a feud. For no other reason than his own personal amusement, Klarion began addressing Blood as "Uncle Jason", despite not sharing kinship. He somehow amassed a fortune great enough for him to bid $250,000 on a branding iron belonging to Morgaine Le Fay. During an auction he got into a bidding war with Jason Blood for the branding iron and managed to out bid him. However, Bruce Wayne stepped in and bid one million dollars for it. Unable to match the bid Klarion was forced to allow the branding iron to go to Bruce. However, he was not about to let it go so easily and sent his cat "Teekl" to retrieve it. Using a power granted by Klarion, Teekl was able to turn into a humanoid creature and managed to escape with the branding iron. .]] After obtaining Morgaine Le Fay's Branding iron, he chanted, "Ancient Morgaine, I beseech you, from what was one now do make two". This spell and the power of the branding iron created a magical brand on Etrigan the demon and forced him to separate from Jason Blood. Etrigan was now Klarion's demon and he went into Gotham for some fun. He first watched a movie Devastator 3 and had Etrigan destroy the theater, indicating his distaste for the film. He then had Etrigan attack an ice cream truck to get to the ice cream. When he learned there was no strawberry ice-cream he had Etrigan break into a cake store to get at the cake. When a train went by he deemed it to be noisy and had Etrigan destroy the train. Finally, he had Etrigan destroy some old buildings for his own amusement. Batman finally arrived and confronted Klarion. Unamused by Batman's assertive attitude with him, Klarion cast a spell that caused spikes to push through Batman's body nearly killing him. Fortunately, Jason was able to counter the spell. Next, Klarion turned Batman's limbs into a tree. Once again Jason countered the spell. Realizing that Jason was helping, Klarion sent Etrigan first after Batman and then after Jason. However, he became too engrossed in the near death of Jason and Batman was able to retrieve the branding iron and undid the spell. Angered, Klarion sent Teekl on Batman but Batman knew a spell to stop Teekl. Klarion then started throwing explosive balls of green energy at Batman and nearly killed him. Only the timely intervention of Etrigan saved Batman. Defeated by the power of his own spell, Klarion was trapped in a crystal ball by Etrigan. It is unknown if he was ever released, or if he spent eternity in the crystal ball. Powers and abilities Klarion was well versed in the ways of magic and knew a number of spells. These spells made him dangerous enough to be a formidable opponent even against Batman. However, his strength seemed to be no greater than that of a normal human child of his own age. His magic was also no match for that of Etrigan the demon. Appearance and references * "The Demon Within" * "Revenant" Category:A to Z Category:Batman rogues Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Residents of Gotham City